


In the Details

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Anniversary, Family, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-16
Updated: 2007-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time to plan the Weasleys' 30th anniversary...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Details

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/gifts).



"It's all about paying attention to detail," Hermione explained, pulling the parchment over from Ginny and dipping her quill in the ink as she talked. "Your mum is wonderful, but..."

"She does have her strong points, and that's not really one of them," Ginny agreed ruefully. "Besides, it wouldn't quite be fair for her to have to organize her own thirtieth wedding anniversary party."

"Well..." Pursing her lips, Hermione considered. "Not unfair, perhaps, but she's done so much for other people for so many years, that this seems right. And I'm happy to help, you know that. So. What did you have in mind?"

"I suppose we should begin with who to invite?"

"Yes, good. Guest list first, then we'll know how many, and that'll help us decide what can be done with the budget you have."

An hour later, Hermione counted, "...fifty-six, fifty-seven. Two hundred and fifty-seven."

Stricken brown eyes met calmer ones. "We can't possibly manage that."

"Not if you want a really fancy party, no," Hermione agreed. "You'll have to choose: invite everyone and have cakes and tea and perhaps a couple of musicians, or be lavish with the entertainment and keep it to the immediate family and closest friends."

Ginny sighed. "I'll have to talk to my brothers. Doxy's drawers. None of them are going to agree on anything, I just know it. And it will take forever just to get them all to answer their owls... except for Percy."

"Ron will answer."

"All right, yes, you'll make Ron answer." That truth made Ginny giggle. "But the rest of them. Can we do anything else without finalizing the guest list?"

"You'll want a photographer to take some pictures of your parents and the family. How about Colin Creevey? I heard that he's gone into business professionally, has both Muggle and wizarding clients."

"Great. We won't want anything fancy, just some standard shots, I expect."

"Yes, I'd think so. Okay, that's on the list of people to contact. You'll need a caterer; we can get in touch with a few and find out their menus and prices, and then once we've an idea of how many people, we'll know who's even possible." Hermione scratched away at the parchment. "I think most of them will do tastings so you can know for certain what the food will be like."

"That'll be fun. I suppose you and I can do that? Maybe bring Mum along too?"

"I suppose." Hermione sounded a little doubtful. "I wouldn't want there to be food she didn't like. As long as you think she can make a decision and stick to it."

"She will," said Ginny positively.

"Right. Guests, photographer, food. Music? I expect mostly people will be talking, reminiscing and so forth, so the music can be low-key... unless you were thinking dancing?"

Laughing, Ginny said, "No, probably not. This will all be in the afternoon, and dancing seems like an evening thing to me. Perhaps something for the younger cousins to do, though, or they'll drive their parents mad."

"We can think about that." Hermione stretched and set down the quill. "We've made a good start, anyhow... and as I said, it's all about the attention to detail."  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marta, at the request of just_ann_now, who suggested Ginny and Hermione, prompt "attention to detail".


End file.
